Forget Me Not
by Hoseki Honooko
Summary: AmeliaZelgadis. How Zel REALLY came to have Amelia's braclet. PWP, fluffy sob fic. Ok, so maybe not, but it's still cute.


Forget Me Not - By Hoseki Honooko  
  
This is my first Slayers fic, so please be nice. I kept reading this fics saying that when Zelgadis left, he STOLE Amelia's braclet. And I kept thinking, 'Zel wouldn't steal it. He doesn't have the guts. Amelia gave it to him, I'm sure.' So I guess... I decided..... I'll show them how it went.   
  
I'm a total canon couple fan, so this is a A/Z fic, 'kay? Let the story begin!  
  
.............  
  
Amelia: *whispers* Honooko-san, you forgot the disclaimer....  
  
Honooko: Oh yeah.... Oi! Xellos! Why don't you do it?  
  
Xellos: Honooko-san is not doing this story for money (fortunately). She's doing it for fun. And you can't sue her. Why, you ask? It's simple! Sore wa-  
  
Honooko: THANK you Xellos. Now, on with the story! ..... Again!  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Amelia knew it would happen. She knew it wouldn't be long before he left again. But even so, when the time finally came, she found herself wishing for something, anything to suddenly happen, something that would make him stay. Of course, nothing did. And that only made it hurt more.  
  
She had been lying in bed, trying not to get knocked out by Lina's thrashing, when she heard the door next door creak, and footsteps go by. She had gotten out of bed and followed the footsteps all the way to the outskirts of the town, to a large meadow, full of blooming forget-me-nots. She had known immediately that it was Zelgadis, and that he was leaving, but part of her wanted that to be a lie so badly. When he had reached the top of the small hill in the center of the meadow, she called out to him.  
  
"Zelgadis-san, matte!"  
  
Zelgadis had having a hard enough time leaving without having to worry about the girl following him. He had tried to lose her, make her tire enough to go back to the inn, but he knew it was useless. Amelia was a very determined girl. That's partly why he wanted to stay. She was too determined in his mind. What if she got carried away? If she got hurt? Or what if- no. He didn't want to think about her anymore. But just when he reached the top of the hill, he heard her call out in her small, quiet, 'sad' voice. His heart broke. It was his fault she was sad. Without turning around, he answered her.  
  
"Go home, Amelia."  
  
"I will. But before I do, I just want you to answer me something, please."  
  
"Nan daio?"  
  
"Why didn't you say goodbye?"  
  
He flinched.   
  
"I.... I didn't want to upset you."  
  
"You're lying." she said pointedly. "I want the truth Zelgadis-san."  
  
She walked up to him. His back was still facing her, but she knew he was grimacing. She also knew this was a question he had hoped she would never ask, probably because the answer was something he was ashamed of.  
  
"Why didn't you say goodbye?" she asked again.  
  
"Because....."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
She reached up to his shoulders, and slowly turned him to face her. She looked into his soft blue-green eyes. He looked back into her shining blue ones. He sighed resolutely.  
  
"Because I knew if I said goodbye, I wouldn't be able to leave."  
  
"Do you want to leave us that much Zelgadis-san?"  
  
Her voice was hurt, her face held a sad, pained expression. It ripped Zel's heart to pieces looking at her.  
  
"I have to. I have to find my cure."  
  
"That's not what I asked. Do you want to leave?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But, you leave anyway."  
  
"Yes."  
  
She turned away from him, and scanned the moonlight meadow. The forget-me-nots were bobbing in the slight breeze. Zelgadis watched her, wondering to himself yet again how she managed to seem so childlike, and yet, so mature at the same time. He knew his words had hurt her deeply, but he had told her the truth. He had to find his cure. Not so much for himself anymore, but..... for her. He loved her. And she loved him. But he felt he didn't deserve her yet. He wanted to be human, for her.  
  
But Amelia didn't care if Zel was human. She loved him just the way he was, chimera or no. She couldn't care less is he was stoney and blue forever, as long as he would stay by her side. She didn't understand why he felt his cure was so important, but she knew that he wouldn't be happy until he found it, and who was she to stand in the way of his happiness?  
  
"You will come back sometimes, won't you?" she asked gently.  
  
"Yes. I promise."  
  
Amelia felt her chest constrict. He was leaving, and she didn't know when she'd see him again. But, he had promised. She pulled one of the braclettes off her wrist, and held it out to him.  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that promise. Here."  
  
He took it.  
  
"Why..."  
  
"Forget me not."  
  
Zelgadis jerked his head up. Her face was flowing with tears. And yet, she was smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry, Amelia."  
  
"Forget me not." She repeated, firmly.  
  
"I won't." He reached his hand out, and slowly, hesitantly wiped the tears from her face. At this, she sobbed harder.  
  
"Amelia."  
  
She looked up into his face. He was crying too. 'This is just as hard for him.' she realized. She saw the pain in his face. As a thought suddenly passed through her head, she made up her mind. She stood on tiptoe and swiftly kissed him.  
  
Zelgadis' eyes widened. She...... kissed him. SHE kissed HIM. As she pulled away, he saw her smiling.  
  
"Don't forget, Zelgadis-san. You promised."  
  
He nodded. "I won't forget."  
  
And her turned away, every part of him screaming not to, screaming to turn back and kiss her senseless, promise never to leave her again. But he didn't. He walked away, never looking back.  
  
Amelia watched him go, praying silently for his safe and quick return. As she watched him walk away, she reached down, and picked one of the tiny blue flowers. When he had disappered from her sight, she held up her end of the bargin, and walked back to the inn, which was now void of the one thing she loved most.   
  
"Forget me not." She whispered to herself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N Didja' like it? If so please review! And check out my other fics! I write Sailormoon and X, hopefully more soon! Ja ne! ^_^-v 


End file.
